Can one steal a heart?
by Himeka-chan
Summary: Saiyo is not the nice, innocent girl, who's starring in most storys. One day something goes very wrong and in her streak of badluck Saiyo has to learn that the higurashi-well isn't quite the best hiding place. full summary inside SesshoumaruxOC


**Can one steal a heart?**

Author: Himeka-chan

Summary: Saiyo is not the nice, innocent girl, who's starring in most storys. Her past isn't spotless and she has no desire to change her lifestyle either. But then something goes very wrong and in her streak of badluck Saiyo has to learn in a dangerous way that the higurashi-well isn't quite the best hiding place. Especially not if you unknowingly carry around an object with certain wicked powers.

Pairings: SesshoumaruxSaiyo (InuyashaxKagome and MirokuxSango implied)

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Rating: T (changes possibly)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha (a pity...*sigh*) and I don't earn money with this

* * *

**Prologue  
**

It was almost the break of the day in Tokyo with nearly no people in the streets. No-one noticed her bustling footsteps on the concrete or her cracked breathing. The pedestrians weren't up yet and the drivers didn't seem to care.

Saiyo kept running, breaking through the silence of the morn. Her feet barely touched the ground, constantly pushing her forward. Her throat burned and her muscles screamed for a rest, but she didn't slow down. She couldn't.

It had gone terribly wrong. She'd already sworn to herself a dozen times, that she would never put herself in such a situation again. But then, this probably wasn't relevant anymore.

She clenched firmly on the small bundle in her hands. How close had they come? They were behind her, she knew this for sure. It was only a matter of time until she would be able to hear them. Panic let her go numb and grow oblivious to the signs of exhaustion.

Faster. She had to be faster.

The drumming of her heart seemed too hasty to even count the strokes. It buzzed steadily in her ears like some sort of engine.

In spite of all that she didn't miss a single detail of her surroundings. She was desperately turning her head in all directions, searching. She needed a hideout. An exceptionally good one.

Her powers wouldn't last very much longer, she realised, as she turned for an incredibly long staircase. In her hurry she had to brace herself a few times with one hand to not fall down. This would be the very last thing she needed now.

Dogs barked.

Saiyo froze in the middle of the stairs and listened, strained. The barking and snarling grew more pronounced. They got closer.

Her heart had skipped a beat and was now again beating frantically in her chest. She was immediately rushing upwards as fast as possible. Her legs seemed awfully heavy and she was tripping frequently now.

Voices entangled with the not-too-far-away barking. Saiyo glanced over her shoulder and swallowed the fear, which paralysed her body.

"Stop immediately! Otherwise we will make use of our guns!", she heard a growling command and her panic climbed up another level. Guns? They'd shoot her?

She whirled around and let her eyes scamper swiftly. Subconsciously she noticed that this was a temple. More importantly, it was also a one-way-street.

She ran straight across the terrain, unable to glance back another time, and tore open the door of a small wooden building, which seemed to be the least noticeable and furthest away. As soon as she was inside she quickly pulled the door closed.

Her breathing was still much too fast and ached. The panic wasn't gone either, but it felt good to have a wall between yourself and the pursuers. Saiyo briefly closed her eyes to adapt to the darkness and opened them again, surveying the setting.

She winced as she realised that there was nothing in this room. No possible hideouts. Nothing to divert a dog's nose. No rear exit. Absolutely nothing. Nothing but an old well.

Despair leeched onto her chest and tightened steadily. She couldn't escape anymore. It was over. And worse, it was also too late to surrender.

Why did everything have to go awry today? How long would they let her rot in prison? Or would they decide to put an end to her life right away? She couldn't grasp on to her rational thinking to notice that the latter wasn't very likely. Saiyo waited for hot tears to pour down her cheeks any moment. But her eyes were dust-dry and burned just like her throat.

The voices were once again close enough to understand the words even through the wooden walls. Saiyo stumbled immediately further away from the door, bringing distance between the men and herself.

She still held onto the longish, linen-covered bundle with her right hand, clutching it, as if it was her only anchor, preventing her from drowning.

Quietly she slipped down the few brittle stairs and stared into the chute. She couldn't pinpoint anything, naturally. She'd known that.

"She has to be in there." The voice sounded very close-by now and another wave of fear threatened to burry the 17-year old girl. There was nothing but blackness in that old well. She couldn't possibly spot how deep the chute was or if there were pointed stones all over the ground. Then again, maybe this would make jumping easier.

With quick movements she sat down on the edge, letting her legs dangle into the well. Hopefully this stunt wouldn't break her bones or crush her head.

Saiyo swallowed a great part of her fear, strengthened her grip on the small object a last time and then pushed herself away from the edge. She closed her eyes firmly – although it didn't make any difference to what she saw – and bit down on her lip until it was bleeding to numb any noise she was likely to make. And then she was falling. Dropping deeper. Deeper into the darkness.

Too deep, she realised horrified, to survive the clash.

* * *

leaves a lot of questions unanswered, doesn't it? ^^"  
please tell me if you liked it this far, so that I can decide if I'll write on! (I promise, the chapters will be longer than this xD)  
so please, please review!!


End file.
